Things I Am NOT Allowed To Do
by Axis-13
Summary: In which, because things are not allowed to be done, things WILL be done. OC.
1. It is not necessary to yell, BURN!

**It is not necessary to yell, "BURN!" whenever Snape takes points away from Gryffindor.**

Hana Williams, an American foreign exchange student who also happened to be the newest addition to the Slytherin house, sat next to Hermione and hummed as she mixed the potion in front of her. Ah, potions class….such fun.

Hana almost smirked as Professor Snape sneered at her Gryffindor partner. Snape made his rounds circling other pairs with his face etched in ever constant disapproval for the 'Gryffindorks' and very obvious approval for his precious Slytherins. Hana always wanted to laugh at how biased the potions class was.

And then Snape's voice caught her attention. She hadn't caught the first part but she did hear, "Five points from Gryffindor."

Against her better judgment, with a mad grin, Hana yelled, "BURN!" at the top off her lungs.

Several Slytherin's snickered and Gryffindor's glared at her. Snape turned to Hana, who attempted to hide behind her dusty brown bangs, and said, "Ms. Williams, I do believe that was quite…_unnecessary._"

With her head bowed and pale cheeks glowing, Hana breathed, amused, to herself, "'_The best part of 'believe' is the lie.'"_

Snape stared at her coldly. "What was that?"

"I've very truly sorry, sir. It might not happen again," she said, trying not to grin.

Snape, who seemed to be appeased for the moment, walked away.

And still Hana knew again, five minutes later, "Five points from Gryffindor."

With a manic grin, Hana shot up of of her chair and yelled, "BURN!"

Snape whirled around to face her. "Ms. Williams!"

Hana sat back down just as quickly as she had stood. "Sorry," she mumbled, and ducked her head to hide her grin.

"One more time and we'll have to have a word after class."

Hana suppressed a grin. "Yessir."

Hana's bright green eyes sparkled with laughter as the Proffesor walked away. Hermione pressed her lips together at Hana in disapproval. Hana grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Hermione sighed, and with a shake of her head, went back to their potion.

Oh, potions class…such_ fun_.

* * *

So, um, I've been wanting to do this for a while. Just 'cause it seemed fun, lol. Anyway, I'm gonna be going a bit out of order starting with what gives me the most inspiration first. Constructive criticism would be VERY much appreciated or if anyone has any ideas or requests for this story. I'll try to get a chapter out AT LEAST every two weeks, but no promises as school and other such things like to *nomnomnom* away at my time.

*Requests of will be considered. See my profile.

Ciao.


	2. I will not use Umbridge

**_I will not use Umbridge's quill to write, "Told you I was Hardcore."_**

Hana nibbled on a piece of sweet bread and flipped through a book. She was surprised she hadn't gotten caught eating in the library yet. As she studied a page, the golden trio sat at her table. She tried to glare but they were too busy whispering to each other.

Hana cleared her throat. "Hel-low. I'm kind of sitting here, if you - obviously - haven't noticed."

They stared at her. "You're the exchange student, right?" Potter asked.

"No, I've lived in Great Britain all my life, which is why I TOTALLY sound and act like I belong," Hana snapped, taking another bite of her bread, not caring if they saw.

"Bitter, are you?" Weasley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, just surrounded by idiots," Hana said sweetly. She flipped another page of her book and started humming a song. She seemed to do that a lot.

Ron was about to snap something insulting at Hana when Harry cut him off. "Are you apart of Umbridge's group?"

"The Inquisitorial group-thing? Nah…too uppity for me."

"So you don't like Umbridge then?" Harry asked, partly surprised that a Slytherin didn't like her.

Hana smirked. "Now, I didn't say that. Just that I wasn't part of their group. Why do you ask, oh-chosen-one?"

"No reason. Just have you ever had detention with her?"

Hana gave him an odd look. "With Umbridge? Who do you think you're talking to, Potter? One of your lame-ass, Gryffindork friends? I think not. Again I ask, loser: Why?"

"Well, if you're going to talk to us like that, we're not going to tell you," Weasely told her.

Hana rolled her eyes. Like that was going to work… "Whatever, losers. Go find another table then."

And then Potter held his hand out to her. Carved into the side of the back of his hand were the words, "_I will not tell lies_." Hana blinked.

"_That's _what you were whining about? A couple of scratches?"

"That is NOT a couple of scratches. She made me CARVE it into my skin with that quill of hers!" Potter exploded.

"You're such a whiner," Hana mumbled as she gathered her things. They were NEVER going to leave, were they?

"Well," Hermione said, addressing Hana for the first time, "if you don't think it's all that bad, then why don't you do it?"

"Okay," Hana agreed. "Fine. 'Cause I'm _hardcore_. See you in the dining hall in the morning." And then, as an after though, she added, "Losers," as she walked away.

It was an odd sight to see a Slytherin skipping up to the Gryffindor table. For Hana though it meant she'd get to laugh in the "golden" trio's face. And no way was being looked at weird gonna stop her.

"Potter!" Hana snapped, punching him in the arm to get his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry demanded, sounding irritated.

"I wanted your attention."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, you've got it now… What?"

Hana grinned and held out her fist to him.

"_Told you I was hardcore."_

* * *

Yeah, that's the next one. Good, bad? Did you like it, did it suck? Review and let me know. Request offer still stands. See my profile.


End file.
